Recent display devices (in particularly, large-scale display devices) are provided with option slots for expanding interfaces and increasing functions. Option boards provided with a variety of functions are offered, and users are able to insert option boards provided with desired functions into the option slots. Some option boards are also provided with the functions of a signal-generating device such as a media player or personal computer.
An option board that has been inserted into an option slot is electrically connected to the display device-side board by way of a connector. Taking into consideration the operations of inserting and removing the option board by the user, relatively sturdy and low-density connectors are typically used as the connection between the display device-side board and the option board.
Patent Document 1 discloses a display device that can selectively accommodate the installation of a plurality of types of board apparatuses (option boards). This display device has an apparatus-accommodating slot that can selectively accept first and second board-type apparatuses and a device-side connector that is provided in the innermost portion of the apparatus-accommodating slot. Both first and second board-type apparatuses are provided with apparatus-side connectors, and in the state of being accommodated in the apparatus-accommodating slot, the apparatus-side connector is electrically connected to the device-side connector.
In the above-described display device as well, relatively sturdy and low-density connectors are used for the apparatus-side connector and device-side connector.